


"Don't Get Killed, Dumbass"

by I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins



Series: Broken Promises Lay in Ashes [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins/pseuds/I_Write_Tragedies_Not_Sins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short snippet/snapshot through Jack's eyes dealing with a M!Shep/Jack relationship. </p><p>The title is what Jack says to a romanced M!Shep in the end, during that phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Don't Get Killed, Dumbass"

The bed is cold and hard beneath her. Its smooth metal surface makes her shiver; a woolen blanket lies discarded on the otherwise pristine floor.

Voices cry and scream in the distance. Slowly, she crawls off her bed, knees smacking against the ground. She bites her tongue, no sound escapes her bruised and bloodied lips. The floor feels like ice against the palms of her hands as she inches herself to the desk. She crawls under it, hugging her knees to her chest, a single tear trickling down her face. Her body trembles. She moves her lips, carefully forming words she does not speak out loud.

The door creaks open and her body tenses, fear sending cold spirals down her spine. She closes her eyes, breath held tightly so as not to make a sound.

Seconds tick by. Subject Zero hears no noise. She counts down a full minute, waiting. She opens one eye.

Nothing's there. Her eyes are met with her empty room. She lets out a sigh of relief.

A face suddenly bends down, entering her vision, legs previously hidden by the desk. Her eyes widen and she opens her mouth to scream.

~*~*~

The room is small, quiet. It's dark, too, which makes Jack grin, hidden in the shadows. She waits while Shepard paces the small area for a moment. He leaves quickly with a snort of annoyance and she climbs down from her hiding spot. She doesn't like it when he comes around, with his prying questions and dull eyes. Shit. It wasn't like he was unique. She hid from everyone, unless there was a mission.

Spiders scuttle across the walls. She sits, crouches really, watching them scurry. She places a finger in front of one. A smile stretches across her face as it crawls across her hand, and up her arm, blending in with her ink.

She likes this best, when it's just her and the spiders and the shadows, sitting alone in the quiet.

~*~*~

She watches him leave, anger pulsing through her. She paces the room like a trapped wild cat. Adrenaline makes her grip her head, nails digging into her scalp as she shouts.

Why does he push? Why can't he just back the fuck off? She screams again, pounding her fists into the wall. What the fuck does he want from her? She didn't ask for this! She doesn't want this!

She leans her forehead against the wall, growling, fists clenched so tight her knuckles are white. She pulls back before letting her head drop back down, hitting the wall with a soft thud.

It isn't enough. She wants pain. Sharp, brutal, flood-her-senses kind of pain. But Shepard refuses. Says he wants to know what makes her tick, first.

Fucker.

She hates this. It's just going to hurt, in the end.

~*~*~

Tears run down her cheeks in dark rivulets, mixing with her eyeliner and bleeding into her skin. But he cups her face and smiles gently. His arms are warm as he holds her, promising her no more questions, no more searching.

The bed is warm and soft as she curls up by his side. No sex, no pressure. There's nothing but comfort and it confuses her. Scares her. Every inch of her wants to flee. It's too much, a voice screams inside her head. _Too much!_

She grips his shirt in her hand. A small sob escapes her lips and he pulls her even closer. His lips brush the top of her head. He whispers her name, so tender, so careful.

She breaks. She bites her lip so hard blood pools in her mouth, sharp and metallic. Her body heaves with the sobbing. His hand runs circles across her back, his voice a gentle murmur against her ear.

~*~*~

The Reapers are here. They colour the sky with their destruction. Nothing is safe. Not anymore.

Fear trickles down her spine as she ushers the kids to safety. She curses loudly inside her head. Why didn't she go with him? Why is he alone, right now?

She takes out her frustration on the mechs, slaughtering everything in her path that isn't one of students.

And then she sees him.

He's standing there with Garrus and Tali, his armour stained with blood and mud.

She rushes to him. She throws a punch but he ducks it easily and catches her lips in a kiss. He whispers he loves her and she scoffs, pushing him away as the kids chuckle at their display.

She wants to go with him. She almost offers, the words on the tip of her tongue.

She swallows, lump in her throat, as he leaves, the Normandy a familiar sight that wrenches at her heart.

~*~*~

"He's dead, Jack."

She shakes her head, too fast, snapping back and forth as the news hits her. No, Garrus must be wrong. Or lying. He isn't dead.

Shepard wouldn't leave her. Not him. Nothing could kill Shepard. It is a lie. It has to be.

But it isn't. She falls to the ground, a scream ripping from her lips as she clutches her hair. No words come out, just one loud, long scream as she grips her hair so tightly it comes out in her hands.

The air is cold against her skin. It smells of death and broken machinery. She rocks back and forth, ignoring the sound of Garrus' voice.

"You fucking sonofbitch!" she howls, finally finding her words. "You promised, god dammit, you fucking promised!"

She startles as she realizes tears are pouring down her cheeks.

She's alone again.

And she hates him for it.

She looks up at the sky, dark gray clouds of smoke covering her view. She remembers her students. She still has them. They made it through this god awful war, because of Shepard.

And she loves him for it.

She thinks back to the Academy, her room there, her life. The bed is cold and hard beneath her, but the blankets are warm and the faces friendly.

She takes a deep breath.

"I better see you in the afterlife, Shepard, or I'm going to kick your ass," she whispers to the wind.


End file.
